cool like fools in a swimming pool
by Bearbutt
Summary: KALDUR AND ARTEMIS ARE GOING TO A POOL PARTY. BUT THEY HAVE OTHER THINGS IN MIND. SEXY THINGS. MMMYES.


**Hey folks. Long time no see.**

**...**

**Have some porn. This is in part dedicated to Dragonick who is super cool and comments and reviews on all of my stuff. **

* * *

"Kal, can you help me tie-up my bikini?"

They could be fighting Granny Goodness on Apokolips and that sentence would have him hard and running. They're not on Apokolips, thank Hera. They are due to show up at a pool party being thrown by Karen and Mal.

(He doesn't understand the need for a pool if you live in San Francisco. There are beaches in San Francisco. Artemis just wrinkles her nose and mutters about pollution.)

The bikini is blue and has a bizarre white lightning-like pattern. Artemis says it reminds her of the 90s. It's awful and that's why she bought it.

"I can't get the top knot tight enough. My tits keep popping out."

His eyes widen briefly, "A tragedy."

"Well, don't wanna traumatise our friends' kids."

Kaldur moves to stand behind her. He tests the integrity of the straps and watches areola brush past the fabric. He unties the loop around the neck and the bikini top falls uselessly around her waist.

"That is the opposite of what I asked." But Artemis is smiling.

He brushes her hair aside and presses his lips against her collarbone. His hands replace the cups of her bikini.

"We can just go to the party like this."

"Hello friends, these are my tits. As you can see, today Kalur is playing the role of 'over the shoulder boulder holder'."

He kisses her shoulder.

"Say that five times fast and I'll make being late worth your while." He says.

"Kal, I could say flaccid moist fish dicks and you would still be rubbing your boner against my ass."

He makes a stern face that only looks more ridiculous in the mirror. He's still holding her boobs.

"So was that a yes or a no to fooling around?" He finally says.

"Take off your pants."

Kaldur drops his trousers per her request. He always feels a little silly standing in a T-shirt with no pants. His dick sticking out straight in front of him. He pulls his shirt off because there's some dignity about being fully nude.

Artemis gets to eye-level with his cock and gives it an adoring smooch on the head. It twitches and leaks a little pre-cum. She licks the wet spot and then drags her tongue down the shaft. He feels like smooth velvet in her palm. She reaches the bottom then rests her cheek against the organ. It's warm and beating with his heart.

"Good morning Mr. Turtle-eel. You are looking sharp today. Did you get a new haircut?"

Kaldur groans and feels his cheeks go red. He knows it isn't polite to just shove your penis into your girlfriend's mouth, but he feels like there should be an exception for when she starts conversing with it.

"You know, Mr. Turtle-eel, you might just be my favourite part of Kaldur. Well, maybe with the exception of his tongue. Or his eyes. Hmm, or his heart."

And just like that he feels better about her talking to his penis.

She kisses the head with a little peck before darting her tongue out to lick it. She bathes the shaft in long, wet licks. Then she replaces her tongue with her hand as she lowers her mouth to suck his balls one by one.

Kaldur lets out a whine and bucks into her mouth. She exhales noisily and looks up at him.

He gently runs his fingers through her hair. She has one hand wrapped around his base and the other squeezing his ass. She jerks beads of precome out of him. Then she laps it up. Finally, Artemis takes him all the way into her mouth.

His hips twitch with the effort not to thrust with little abandon and choke her. He waits for that little pat she gives his ass for the go ahead. Artemis likes to get his dick as wet as possible so that it slides in and out easily. Deep throating him is something she takes pride in.

He watches the bob of her head as she pulls back until only the head is still in her mouth. She gives it a long and hard suckle before swallowing the rest of his cock.

"You're so beautiful," He tells her, "My warrior goddess fresh from the hunt."

She snorts and spanks him.

Her throat works his cock and her fingers gently drum and massage his balls. He feels pressure building at the base of his dick and tries to think about anything else. Something decidedly the opposite of sexy.

Then she sticks a finger in his ass and he's completely done for.

The noise he makes is an almost feminine whine. She's all around him. She's inside him. He's going to…

Artemis makes a startled noise and pulls back from his cock. She breathes heavily and does her best to swallow what she has in her mouth. He's still ejaculating and a few ropes land on her face, neck, and chest. She clucks and wipes it off with her finger. (The one that wasn't fucking his ass.) She sucks it and Kaldur feels his dick twitch.

"A little warning next time?"

He blushes, "I'm sorry, my love."

"You can make it up to me."

Artemis stand and unties the strings on the bottom half of her bikini. Kaldur sits on their bed and lets her shove him down. She climbs his body and settles, straddling his face.

He presses his nose to the cleft between fluffy outer lips. He inhales.

"Kal." She chastises.

"I like the way you smell." His voice drops to a lower baritone.

A smile paints across his lips as he sees the rush of wetness. He grabs both of her buttocks and pushes her closer to his mouth. He wets her lips with his own. Just a taste. It makes her mewl and fist the covers beside his head.

Kaldur readies his tongue for a 'spelling session'. A. R. T. E. M-

She rocks back and he knows he's found the right letter. He batters her clit with straight and diagonal lines.

He loves watching her like this. She's clawing at her hair and making yips and growls. Her hips move against the ebb and flow of his tongue. Kaldur palms her thighs and pulls away from her cunt with a wet kiss. Artemis's hands go to his head to force him back in.

"Don't you fucking dare." She hisses.

Kaldur smirks and dives back in. He slips his tongue into Artemis. She's hot and pulsing around him. It makes his cock even harder. He grinds himself against the sheets for some relief.

Artemis whimpers. Her hips are quivering and he can feel her thighs begin to clench around his head. He licks a patch from her entrance back up to her swollen clitoris. He suckles. She screams.

A rush of wetness covers his mouth. Kaldur licks up what excess he can and wipes lewdly at his mouth before sitting up to kiss her.

Artemis grins into the kiss and pulls him closer. She's in his lap. Her legs hook around his hips. He humps her with a groan. His cock has recovered and feels rock hard against her wet folds. She reaches down and gives the base a squeeze. Kaldur gasps into her mouth.

"I need to grab a condom." He says, breathless.

Artemis grabs his arm as he reaches for the nightstand.

"Wait."

He looks at her.

"I wanna do it without one."

He raises his brows.

"I mean, I'm on the pill, which isn't 100%, but I'm also not ovulating right now so we should be golden for a little jizz action."

"I don't know if you're mature enough for this decision if you call unprotected sex 'jizz action'."

"Shut up and shoot it in my twat."

He bursts out laugh and lies back as she lines them up. Slowly, she sinks onto him. The laugh catches in his throat because she's hot and tight and slick and-oh Hera.

"Like that?" She says.

She looks intoxicated. Her hair is a messy mane that covers her back and shoulders. She's rubbing her clit as she sits on his dick. Already he feels her clenching and unclenching in pleasure.

"Getting started without me?"

"I already said go. You're just idling at the starting line."

He grabs her hips and thrusts. She throws her head back and rubs her clit faster.

He keeps thrusting, but grunts in irritation. As much as he loves it when she rides him, he wants more maneuvering room.

"How do you feel about getting on all fours?" He asks.

She laughs and dismounts. Artemis gets on her hands and knees and waves her backside at him; an invitation.

Kaldur loses no time in getting on his knees and lining his dick up again. He enters her slowly, inch by inch. She whimpers.

"Tease."

Once in, he makes sure that she's wrapped around him all the way to the hilt. Then he pulls almost all the way out and then shoves himself back in. She lets out a sob.

His thrusts are slow and deep. He can hear her sopping core slosh with one.

"Faster, please."

Since she asked so nicely.

He speeds up. With one hand, he grabs Artemis's hair and twists it into a rope. Her neck jerks back. She's supporting herself with one hand because the other is frantically rubbing at her little bead.

The temperature of the room feels like three hundred degrees celsius. He's going to need about six glasses of water.

But Artemis is coming around his dick and he stops caring about being hydrated. He's at the end stretch and he keeps hammering into her with the hope that he'll make it a double event. She's gushing all around him and squeezing his cock so hard. He loses control and comes hard. His hips are still jerking as he collapses on her.

Then she caves in and they both flop in a sweaty boneless mess to the mattress.

She starts laughing because of course she does.

"We are gonna be so late."

He groans.

"I should probably wash the semen off my tits before we go to the pool party."

"Or we could take a water break and then break out some toys." He suggests.

"No. We told Mal we were coming. You know how easily he gets hurt feelings about this."

Kaldur pouts.

"How about I put a vibrator in your swim trunks?"

"Sounds fun, but inappropriate."

"Most things we do fall under that category."


End file.
